


How to Raise a Family With Little to No Murder

by LastProxies



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: :V, Cuddling, Fluff, I haven't added them yet, Multi, but you know, there's gonna be others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastProxies/pseuds/LastProxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles focusing mainly on Skyrim Ocs, and their interactions with the world around them. First drabble: Hroki and Roen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Raise a Family With Little to No Murder

**Author's Note:**

> wooo skyrim drabbles are gonna go here. I don't own all the characters (obvs) but I own a lot of the ones that show up
> 
> You all know skyrim belongs to Bethesda :v

The manor in Falkreath was often quiet during the early morning, something Hroki was secretly glad for if not more than a little worried about. Usually Roen was up, the falmer getting ready for the day by putting on her Thalmor robes and getting up the children that she insisted they bring in. Honestly, it had been his darling snow elf's idea to expand the house more, and he was rather glad he'd listened. Patting the spot next to him, Hroki got a grumble in response and a cold foot pressed against his knee.

"Ro? Whit're ya still down 'ere fer?" The elf rolled over, her short white locks sticking up funny as she stared blankly at him. The large, still healing gashes in her cheeks seemed more aggressive as she frowned, periwinkle eyes narrowed.

"I am allowed to sleep in some days. Or have you forgotten that the children decided to go to sleep over at X's home?" The huffed answer had him chortling happily and wrapping thick arms around her.

Hroki smiled as he tugged Roen close, "Yeh, ah've forgotten that. Ah ain' th' smartest Nord 'round these parts."

"Oh I know that," Roen smiled, patting him on a stubble covered cheek, "But you are still the cutest by far." Hroki smiled, resting his face on her collar bone and getting a loud, raucous laugh that made his own deep laugh sound much better.

He decided then and there that he honestly cared very little for how quiet the house was, as long as he had his Roen everything was perfect in that moment.


End file.
